


Soul Charged!!

by Ritzykun



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: F/M, Gen, request fic, tame in the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 10:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritzykun/pseuds/Ritzykun
Summary: When a new face at Fukuhara High becomes enamored with her Vanguard coach, the girl takes chances to get to know Tetsu a bit better. When things become awkward she offers her coach a game of Vanguard to lighten the mood, little does he know it’d be for high stakes - his love. || TetsuxOC fic for Mstayre





	Soul Charged!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Mystare on twitter for the idea as well as letting me use her oc!!  
> I hope you enjoy the fic!!

Title: Soul Charged  
Series: Cardfight!! Vanguard  
Characters: Tetsu Shinjou/OC  
Type: Multi-chapter  
Rating: Explicit  
Genre: Romance

\- -- - --

Chapter 1: STAND UP!!

The school always looked large on the outside, and when she entered it was a little confusing. Multiple stories and stairs everywhere you could think of, not to mention it was swarming with bodies.

Seeing several students heading somewhere in a group she followed behind them- It had to be promising. Watching them enter through two sliding doors she hung back a few seconds, gathering up her nerve.

‘I can do this - come on Tao, it’s now or never.’

She was finally headed to the illustrious Fukuhara High Vanguard Club. As she gazed at the large doors she swallowed a lump in her throat - It was time.

Finally moving toward the doors, she tried not to gasp as they slid open before her and the sight before her eyes made her still. Cardfights were happening on the floor, cards being played and the shouts of fighters all in one area. The crisp white suit uniforms stood out against the chrome and metal tables and the cast floor. 

Stepping inside she found herself enraptured - this was why she had worked so hard on the entrance exams, it was all coming to fruition.

Clasping the strap of her school bag, her deck inside, Tao moved down the stairs and onto the play floor. Two approaching figures caught her eyes and she was halted by a hand on her shoulder.

“Where do you think you’re going?” A female voice said: it was obviously her hand on Tao’s shoulder.  
She immediately tensed, thinking the worst. That was until a male voice spoke up not too far behind.

“Asuka-chan, don’t mess with the fresh players, you’ll scare them away!!” He said jokingly as the other removed her hand from Tao’s shoulder and bowed toward the male voice.

“Ren-sama!! Please stop saying that, it’s embarrassing!!”

Ren laughed turning to Tao. “So you’re the new tranfer we’ve been hearing about?”

She nodded and bowed. “Yes, my name is Tao, nice to meet you!” Scanning the room she was happy to be there. Her eyes fel upon a man with dark hair who was teaching a few players at a fight table.

Ren looked where she was looking and smiled. “That’s Tetsu. He’s the club manager.”

“Tetsu…”

**Author's Note:**

> I can be contacted at twitter (digisoulwings) and tumblr (gxtsugatxnsho) for requests!!


End file.
